


NSFW Headconons

by brenforelsket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: NSFW headcanon requests1. NSFW Kakashi Hatake headcanons + small story
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	NSFW Headconons

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Kakashi spicy nsfw headcanons and a small story would be amazing along with it

\- For the most part Kakashi prefers to be in control when he’s fucking you

\- He loves to watch you wither underneath him, tears brimming your eyes, moaning his name incoherently as he’s balls deep in your pretty pussy

\- “You like that, don’t you?” He asks and runs the pad of his thumb against your bottom lip, your mouth opening allowing a loud moan to escape you. “Pretty baby.”

\- Rake your fingers down his back, don’t be afraid to apply pressure, he’ll love you forever

\- He’s usually more gentle and precise, always hitting that perfect spot that has you crying his name with each loving thrust

\- Rarely is he super rough with you, mostly when he’s been gone on a mission that didn’t go well or when he’s hokage, spending time with diplomats that get on his nerves and hasn’t seen you in a long time, it’s more than welcomed though

\- His aftercare is amazing no matter how he is with you but when he’s been rough, he apologizes sweetly (despite you assuring him every time it’s okay) and is so doting on your every need until you drift to sleep in his arms

\- Kakashi loves to tease you with his mask on, placing tender kisses on your thighs and eager cunt through the silk fabric

\- He wants to be facing you when he fucks you, watching the way your face flushes pink with pleasure and your tits bounce with every rock of his hips or the way you reach out for him when you need more or it becomes too much (most of the time neither of you know which), it’s the most beautiful sight to him

\- Really he just loves your tits period

\- Sucking and nipping at your nipples like theres no tomorrow till you’re over stimulated

\- He also loves when you ride him, having your tits bounce up and down in his face gets him going

\- He can’t stop himself from sitting up and sucking on them, leaving small bruises against your supple skin a you rise and fall on his dick

\- Sometimes he’ll let you have full control when you ride him, he enjoys sitting back and watching you get yourself off on his cock

\- When you’re not in full control (and honestly most of the time even when you are in control) he’s holding your hips tightly with at least one hand as he lifts his hips deeper into you

\- Sex with Kakashi is usally in the comfort of your own home but he has absolutely fucked you in the hot springs when no one else was around and against some trees during long missions and on his desk when he’s hokage

\- When you’re at home and he can really draw out the foreplay and pleasure, he has to get you off at least once with his tongue and/or fingers before he’ll worry about himself

\- Loves when you cum on his tongue, the taste of you drives him wild and makes his cock throb

\- He prefers to cum inside you but he has to admit you look beautiful with it on your chest but he would only cum wherever you are comfortable with

~~

Kakashi runs his hands from your temples to the back of your head, your soft and silky hair tangling in his fingers. He can’t help but thrust and pull your head in as you continue to take his cock in your mouth.

“You look so beautiful,” he praises when you look up at him, bits of drool falling from your puffy lips as you struggle to take all of him but you enjoy the challenge.

The copy ninja loves when you’re on your knees in front of him as he fucks your face with care, just like you like. Knowing you love it just as much as he does makes it all the better.

“Fuck..” he moans, letting his head fall back onto the chair when you let out a small choke and he feels your throat contract around him.

He pulls you away slowly, gently so you can get some air but his hands never leaving your head.

You look at him through teary eyes, running your tongue up his shaft and around his pink, flushed tip and moan at the taste of his precum on your lips. “Mmm.. taste so good..” you whine, your lips brushing against his throbbing cock as you speak.

“Oh?” He muses, fingers tangling tighter into your hair.

You wrap your lips around him once more and he doesn’t wait to start rocking his hips, guiding your head up and down his dick, slow at first but picking up speed as you continue and eagerly push yourself to the max you can take him. The tears pooling in your eyes start to fall down your cheeks as he hits the back of your throat repeatedly at a pace you aren’t totally sure you can take but want all the same.

“You take me so well baby.” He talks you through it with a shaky voice, chasing the high that creeps up on him quickly. He removes one hand from your hair, not slowing down his pace as he moves his hand to your cheek so he can wipe away the tears that stain them.

He can’t hold back any longer when you pull back some despite the grip in your hair, moving your tongue against the vein that draws up his dick and then immediately pushing back down, taking him all. He pushes your head down lightly as he spills his hot sticky cum down your throat with a low drawn out moan.

Kakashi removes his fingers from your hair as he pulls away and a single drop of cum escapes from the corner of your mouth, moving down towards your chin. He leans over so he’s hovering over you, his index finger pushing against your skin as he collects his release and places it back in your mouth. You suck his finger clean.

“Such a good girl,” he says as you release his finger with a pop.


End file.
